Sorry
by eeddwwaarrdiloveya
Summary: Edward left and Bella is beyond hart broken so she write letters read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight that belongs to SM**

* * *

Dear Edward,

I know you just could not return the the feelings I had for you,I understand but why,why did you leave was it something I did or said,was it the fact that we were not both vampires,was it that you came to see that I am but a small unimportant soft unbeautiful human?

No matter what you say or do I will always love you my hart will always be yours.

When you left why did you take your family to you know me and Alice were so close(or so I thought)was she in on it as well we she playing me,was everyone else in on it also,Emmett,Rosalie,Esme,Carslile,Jasper,or was it just you.

I am sorry that I can not be good enough I am sorry that I can not be as beutiful as you or as fast and strong as you I am sorry that I can not be for you even though I thought we were soulmates I am sorry I can not be better please forgive me.

Love Forever,

Bella

* * *

**If you like it reveiw If you do not you are a very cold harted person**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Edward,

Hey,I am writing again I tjought I should just inform you on what has happened when you left me, in the woods tried follow you,got lost they found me,walked to some drunk guys and figured out that when I do somthing stupid I hear your voice,went to do motercycles with jacob black AKA werewolf cliff diving and other unimportent details.

I do not want to make you feel bad just want to tell you what has heppened even If you do not care.

Just one thing I want to know,was it all a lie was all the things you told me all an act because I would leave you If I knew the truth,was all the things about me being your first love or if you love me at all or that you hate yourself and what you are,were all the debussy CDs just props in your twisted game?

If your done with me at least I should get to know the truth,or am I to stupid and human?

do you evn care that I am beyond depressed and all I can think of is you waking up screaming at night mabey you are just a soulless creature along with your family.

Love,

Bella 


	3. note fron the writer

Autors note

sry about last chap had spelling errors and do not know how to edit right so sry about that 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Edward,

I am sorry for the last letter its just you not oly took yourself when you left you took me and my heatr with you.

Now that I think about it mabey you would nt change me because you knew I could get you when you tried to run,or mabey you just did not want to spend forever with me,mabey you found a smater nicer more beautiful girl who was not clumsy and can run,talk walk way better than me

I understand why you do not love me and I can see why I look way less pretty than I already ma just standing next to you.

Love,

Bella 


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Edward,

I am sorry I can not live with out you,I have to break my comitment to you,I do not know if you even care,but I can not live like this I do not really care to live there is no more reason to live to exsist.

I am telling charlie to give these to you,I might be waisting your time but you need to get these,I need you to know I love you that I care deeply for you and your family.

when I think about it I am the selfish one I need you to be safe not really for your well being but for my own I needed you,still need you.

And if I thinkback to the great memories that we had when james was about to kill me I thought Its not right to greive when things come to an end so what about know,I want you to know that all the good and the bad times we had were the best times of my life,thank you for letting me live life even if it was for a little while.

Love forever,

bella

P. and our family will always have a spot in my heart. 


	6. Chapter 6

I took the notes and put them on a different note telling charlie everything.  
I walked slowly out the door as the pain was ripping threw my chest.I parked my car and walked up to the edge.  
"STOP!"the fimmilare voice screamed and I turned arund and there was standing alice my BFF my favorit pixy.  
"Alice?"I said as I hurrled my self at her as I sobbed loudly"Alice oh Alice is it really you I missed you all so much!"  
I was so...so...happy."I told him,Itold him you would do this!"More pain ripped through my chest."Please,Please stay!"I begged."alright come down I will stay for now."I was to overcme with joyness to care that she would be gone soon."YEY!"I shouted."Lets go?"I suggested"sure."she said.I got in the car with Alice."UGH!"she groneed"what?"I asked."your car it needs to go way faster."I chuckled.I quikly covered my mouth."Was that me?"Alice had a sad look in her eyes and nodded."sorry."I said."bella would you stop sying sorry"she we got there charlie was not home thank god.I walked in and grabbed the notes."what are those."This was the only thing I did not want to awnser."Well when I was in the house as always I wrote letters and was going to give them to you guys before...you know."I said"Oh."she replyed."come on!" I said as I ran upstairs,But I tripped on a floor bored I lifed it up and there was everything the CD the pictres the plane tickets all of it Alice was right there waiting for my was it I broke down sobbing."I'm....sorry...Alice"I cried"shhh Bella Its Ok."she soothed."Bella I have an Idea."I looked at her in cnfusion"what?" 


	7. Chapter 7

If you ike this story tell me and I will keep going 


	8. E POV

(EDWARD POV)

I was walking to my car.I needed bella I left her I should never have left her all those months of if she did move I got to her house I could not smell her pain and worry shot through was she I raced up stairs to her room I flung the door wide open.I noticed A plie of letters on her bed.I opened them.I read each and evey one they all struke home but of all the last one was most hartbreaking knowing this was bellas last note she is dead and gone now,and its all my is dead because of me .I will never get to see her warm smile her blush her chocolate brown eyes,if I thought my world collapsed before now my world was really gone,I was really never going to see bella again.I do not deserve to live,I do not deserve to breath when she no longer can not.I was a only thing going through my mind was"She is gone she is dead she is nolonger alive my bella my sweet bella is gone."Pain flew through me"NO NO NO NO NO!"If I was not a vampire I would have cried I know now that I shouldd be dead I should kill myself as bella did,but what about the family esme,rose,Em,jasper,alice,carslile?This is my life my happyness so I will do whatever I chosse I should not get to live if bella does not Bella was right I am a souless creature she never should have said she was sorry and the things she said in her really?But the vampires were gone why would they still be changeing?Oh My God!VICTORIA!Isaid her name like a that I was feeling was rage sadness self what voices?Jumping of cliffs?Motercycles?What have I driven my bella to do just to hear my voice?

But she is not my bella anymore she is dead. 


	9. Chapter 9

I was on the plane we were going to see Edward it almost didn't hurt to say his name when I knew he loved me and we were going to see him again, his perfect face, his eyes, his brethtaking smile that I craved.

Alice had a blank look in her eyes when it loked liked she resufaced I heard her wisper"no."  
"Alice, Alice whats wrong what did you see!"I screeched."Edward he went to kill himself."She wispered."WHAT DID YOU SAY ALICE, NO I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET HIM BACK,WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"I was crying really loudly now."Where is he we have to find him alice"I wispered."The voltori"She first I was completely clue less but then I remembered my birthday when we where watching romeo and juliet"Well I wasn't going to live without you, but I wasn't sure how to do it I know emmett and jasper wouldn't help so mabey I would go to italy and pravoke the voltori or something."I remembered his voice like he was really there"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"I screemed the people on the plane looked we were crazy"When is he going to do it"I wispered"tomorrow."she wispered."look lets make a plan, first we get off here than we get a plane to italy we go to the voltori and save edward simple right, right"I said it sounded a little parinoid at the I sure Alice was as just as parinoid as me.I stopped breathing as the true horrer to this problum set in Edward Cullen, my sun, my life, the verry esensce of my being, was going to die tears where hesterical now they flowed freely down my face the tears burned my eyes I could her the mother in front of us telling her children not to stare at us.I could only imagine Edwards pained face, his whole ripped open the pain started at my chest and went to my head and feet and any where in betweein, I knew that if edward died I died If edward lived I lived, if I saw edward die I would beg or do it myself but i surely would follow now was the time i sorted things out, my feelings, first thing I thought about was what hapens after if edward and I die what happens where do I go would I go to heven with edward what if edward was right what if he never had or will have a soul what then, or would we simply die the end theses were the quetions that yearned to be did edward really love me was he really tring to kill himself because of me, because of me, but I guess only time can awnser my qustions 


	10. Chapter 10

Tomorrow would be the day I went to the Voltori, to get what I deserved...death.I knew it would be hard for the family first they lose Bella, she was like a sister and another child of there they would also lose a son and a brother, I could only imagine feelings where more important now fact that I had harshly taken someone's life I did not deserve to breath the air that filled my lungs when Bella could was something completely unforgivable but even if she wanted to forgive me it was impossible because she was dead and gone.

Bella probably hates me now, and jasper had to leave for a while because the emotions coming off of me were to intense for him to take, sadness, regret, loss, self lothing, love, confusion, the emotions where to much for him, loss because my Bella was gone, she would never come back it was my fault.I felt like an moron If I had just spent every moment with her and when I had t change her change her at least she would still be alive.

But one of the worst hings was I can not go to hevean with her because I am a souless creature, there was no reason se would not end up in heaven I would not even think about that.

I could never magine what Bella looks like... she be limp, and cold, emotionless...dead?

All she ever gave me was love and hope and trust, and all I gave her was a lost life and a was true I do not deserve bella but that does not mean I don't love her because I love her with every fiber of my being. Before her my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars - points of light and reason. .... And then she shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliance, there was beauty.(sorry, but I love that from the movie)

It was so unfair that I could not sleep let the peace of unconsciousness take over, but no I was forced to life for ever never to die to know what its like to see the reality was Bella was dead and I would never see her because she would go to heaven and I will not, because I am a souless creature and leaving her just proved that I am it was ment to be that way so she could go to heaven and have a life a had every right to be jealous Bella had a soul she could grow old while watching her grand kids run around but all because of me she could not be human she could not live the normal life she now she would never know what it feels like to grow old.

I was drowning in my own truth drives me into madness.I could feel my eyes with tears that never fall, blinded by tears.I am a wreak anyway, I finch every time I listen to music or any thing like that.I never turn out the 't close your eyes, don't try to hide.I could hear her voice in the back of my on the inside but you still won' when I thought I reach the bottom I am going under(yes theses are the lines to going under by amy lee/evanescence)

I can't keep going under it's terrible I have to get up again but tomorrow would be the day my life would end, thank god.


	11. Chapter 11

what should happen in my story?

1 they both should die.  
2 bella dies and edward loves me now.  
3 they should live together forever happey ending.  
4 jacob should pop out when bella and edward are talking with the voltori and says hes gay with sam. 


	12. Chapter 12

We where in Volteria I had just ran from the were tons of people all dressed in red, just what I need, it will be hard to get to the clock tower pain of eveything was horrible, the thought that I could be rejected again, the thought of being alone again, the thought that Jacob would stop being my friend I was afraid of everything and thats his falt.

I was running as fast as I could trying not to fall I wasn't looking who I ran into or who got hurt because of me all I could think of was saving him, he was my light my motavation, my sun, and he was about to die because of me, what have I thats exactly what IO am.I was almost to the clock tower I could see the clock tower, but he was not there, had I failed, is he dead right now?NO!I forbid myself to think that because if he lives I live if he dies I die, thats just how it works.I was siting on the ground beside th clock tower crying.I could tell someone was watching me so I looked up it was a man in a dark coat he looked at me with big red narowed eyes and said"Hello Isabella" 


	13. Chapter 13

I am thinking of doing a twilight romeo and juliet with the swan family hates the cullen family untill Alice has a amazing party and you get the rest and jacob he is the paris of the story so comment and tell if its a good idea or not 


	14. Chapter 14

I am thinking of doing a twilight romeo and juliet with the swan family hates the cullen family untill Alice has a amazing party and you get the rest and jacob he is the paris of the story so comment and tell if its a good idea or not 


	15. Chapter 15

Epov I was in the voltori castle you could feel the darkness and evil radiating off of it dark and dreary, full of anger and pain."Ah my dear Edward to what do I do the honers!"He exclaimed."I wish to die."You could tell I was depressed eyes empty voice emotionless."What?Why do you wish death Young one?"his voice was full of curiousity."My beautiful mate Bella, I killed her, I loved her, I left her, and she killed herself."I wish it was easy you didn't need permission to die, you could just and yourself, it wasn't fair that my mistake caused her life.I was a monster a hideous beast, hart less souless, and cruel."Oh...well OK I will do it, but this will definitely be a waist of a great power."He sounded upset probably because he thought I would join, fat chance."Felix!"He called"Yes master""Please kill Edward""OK master"Felix stepped in front of me and put my head between his two hands when someone burst through the door.(for the few who voted you chose this)It was Jacob Black...WAIT JACOB BLACK?"STOP"He shouted."I have a confession to make, I am gay with Sam."I just noticed this now but Jacob was carrying a purse and wearing a dress with make up smeared all over his face it was horrible."Wait what are you wearing!"I screeched"Oh Edward your safe thank god,I broke up with Sam for you Edward I LOVE YOU 'EDWARD CULLEN!"I had one thing to say"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"I shouted."Oh and Edward Bella is alive."My head shot up"what are you talking about!"I shouted."Alice saw Bella jump off a cliff but she didn't see me save her cuz I am a wolf!"He shouted."SHE IS ALIVE MY BELLA IS ALIVE THIS IS AMAZING!"I picked up my phone and pressed 2 I had Alice on speed dial."Hello?Edward I need to tell you-"I cut her of."I know my bella is alive I am going strait back to forks see ya!"


	16. fan poam

Lonely Tear!

Oh, lonely tear how did you get here!

I heard the sad words over there!

I ran out the eye!

Cuz the words made me want to die!

Oh, lonely tear how did you shed!

I guess I used my head!

Oh, really!

I miss him dearly!

Then the lonely tear asked were did he go!

I really don't know!

Please don't leave me lonely tear!

I will never my dear!

I wiped it on a tissue!

It helped me though this issue!

When he can back we was filled with glee!

It was just us three!

Then Renesmee came!

WE all still felt the same!

* * *

**hey I want to let you know this great poam was made by one of my Fav. fans the never ending dream plz go cheak out her great profile! YAAAY the never ending dream!**


End file.
